The White Esmerald
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: Todo era muy extraño, ¿Eggman lo había hecho otra vez? Sonic y Amy están siendo perseguidos, siendo de las pocas personas que quedan vivas en este desastre. Jade suspira por enésima vez mientras busca deseperadamente un cigarrillo con la mirada en aquella jaula. Metal Sonic solo niega mientras su mano se halla aferrada a la de su compañera castaña / SonAmy / Metal Sonic x OC.


N/A: Mi primer long fic de Sonic the Hedgehog, ¡hurra! Todos corran por sus vidas, ok no. Mi p-primer Long Fic de Sonic, estoy muy emocionada. Errr...esto es raro, no sé bien qué decir, nunca sé que decir.

Disclaimer: El Team Sonic y sus amigos no me pertenecen, Jade y Leo le pertenecen a Unelegant (anteriormente conocida como Dafuq). Sunshine y Cooper the Hedgehog me pertenece a mí.

Parejas principales: [Sonic x Amy][Sunshine x Metal Sonic] [Knuckles x Rouge]

Summary: Todo era muy extraño, ¿Eggman la había hecho otra vez? Sonic y Amy están siendo perseguidos, siendo de las pocas personas que quedan vivas en ese desastre. Jade suspira por enésima vez mientras busca deseperadamente con la un cigarrillo en aquella jaula. Metal Sonic solo niega mientras su mano metálica se halla aferrada a la de la eriza castaña.

Al prólogo y hagamos esto divertido, ¡por el Sonic Team!

Prólogo: Futuro arruinado.

...

-¿Y bien?

-Hemos capturado a dos más, usted decide si quiere dejarlos vivir o morir.

Eggman sonrió, sentado en su Egg móvil. Metal Sonic apareció por la puerta, con dos erizos. Una era de pelaje negro y bellos ojos celestes muy claros, que estaba muy herida y que alguna vez había sido la única estabilidad emocional de Sunshine y el otro, un erizo del pelaje del mismo color de la otra chica, de ojos azules, una bufanda linda y una extraña cicatriz era visible desde uno de sus brazos, el joven que alguna vez fue el mejor amigo de Sunshine.

Los nombres de ambos erizos: Jade y Cooper.

-Hmn...dejénlos, el matadero ya está lleno y si los metemos a la enorme fila y cuando Sonic sea capturado quiero que muera apenas y lo traigan.

-Sí señor Eggman.

Metal Sonic miró el rostro la chica enfrente de Eggman. Sus orbes dorados lucían llorosos mas sin embargo, su cara se veía lo más neutral posible. Su centro de datos no comprendía el significado de aquellas lágrimas.

-Busca más sobrevivientes y tráemelos. Metal Sonic te acompañará en esa misión.-ordenó. El robot notó la mirada dorada de su compañera sobre él y asintió con la cabeza conforme. Jade y Cooper no decían nada. La primera estaba inmovilizada pero sí consciente, de manera que no podía moverse, ni hablar, ni usar sus poderes pero sí oír al menor y Cooper, ese sí que estaba en el suelo casi muerto.

-De acuerdo Dr. Eggman.

Muchos Egg-Paws se acercaron a los dos erizos intrusos mientras Metal Sonic se dirigía a paso veloz hacia la comandante de Eggman, que le hechó un vistazo rápido a los dos, para recibir la mirada más fría que había recibido de Jade en toda su vida. Su moral se derrumbó.

-Esto...Tenemos que irnos, Metal.

-Afirmativo.-contestó, su voz robótica que lucía tan dulce y animada que la de Sonic, pero tan fría y dura como la de un metal.

-Volveremos pronto, amo.

Eggman solo sonrió con maldad.

-Más te vale no intentar escapar, Sunshine.

Y al oír eso, sus ganas de llorar aumentaron.

...Horas después / Station Square...

Vaya que esto era muy raro. Sí que lo era, los pocos habitantes de ese lugar habían formado una resistencia y habían intentado emboscar al robot y a la erizo mas sin embargo no lo consiguieron. Las armas que Eggman le dió al androide cuando lo actualizó y la escopeta que siempre portaba Sunshine los habían eliminado. Los dos habían matado a los pocos habitantes de Station Square, siendo enorme un charco de sangre lo que pisaban.

La poca cordura que le quedaba a la eriza apenas y estaba presente. Metal Sonic estaba carente de emociones, era una máquina de matar programado para obedecer a Eggman y a su compañera solo cuando estaban solos. Ese era uno de esos momentos.

-¿No te lastimaste?

Sunshine hubiera sonreído si lo que acababa de oír sonara preocupada, Metal solo lo preguntaba por no interrumpir la misión.

-No, estoy bien.

Y resbaló al dar un paso, manchándo sus pantalones y su camisa verde en el proceso. Tanto esfuerzo que había puesto para no ensuciarse...

Bueno, viéndolo por el lado positivo, Metal Sonic no estaba riéndose. Aunque, el motivo era lógico.

-Te has resbalado.

-¡No me recalques lo obvio, Carcacha!

No estaba de humor, definitivamente.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¡No te preocupes por mí, Metal Sonic! Pue...puedo cuidarme sola.

Los ojos rojos artificiales del androide se cruzaron con los dorados y Sunshine se sintió casi intimidada por la mirada tan profunda del robot.

-¿Qué es "preocupes"?

Joder, había olvidado que ese robot no sabía nada de sentimientos. Es...¡Es un robot, maldita sea!

-Olvídalo.

La base de datos de Metal Sonic hizo un ligero corto. Su sistema estaba lleno de palabras extensas de contenido no aptos para niños, más sin embargo, supo que no lo sabía todo. No conocía esa palabra, ni sabía lo que eran las lágrimas, ni sonrojarse, ni ser feliz. Sólo estaba consiente del rencor, odio, y la violencia. Eso era lo que era. Una máquina de matar.

-Afirmativo.

Sunshine se puso de pie como pudo, pero, para ayudarse, tomó una de las manos frías del robot entre las suyas. Si él no sabía el valor de un agarre de manos, estaba bien, no se quejaría.

El tacto del erizo metálico era frío...un frío cálido, lindo, amigable. La erizo castaña sintió los copos de nieve que empezaban a caer suavemente del cielo y su mente dió con la realidad.

-No...No le hemos traído ningún sobreviviente a Eggman.

Metal Sonic estaba ocupado observando la nieve, si tuviera labios habría sonreído.

-¿Metal Sonic?-lo llamó.

-Matamos a todos.

-Pero dijo que...

-Buscaremos a Sonic, y se lo traeremos.-contestó sin mirarla. Inconscientemente, su agarre de manos se hizo más fuette.-Eso pondrá al Dr. Eggman satisfecho.

-¿Estás seguro de hacer eso?

Otro corto. Tampoco sabía dar su opinión. El robor dejó de funcionar unos momentos que hicieron asustar a su superior. Cuando su sistema se recuperó lo primero que dijo fue lo siguiente:

-No lo sé.

Sunshine se abrazó a Metal Sonic y se hechó a llorar.

... Minutos después / A unos kilómetros de allí...

Una erizo rosa pálida caminaba sola. No había visto a ninguno de sus amigos. Se veía preocupada y, aún con su martillo Piko Piko en mano, se sentía asustada.

Deseaba saber dónde estaba su Sonikku.

-¿Esa no es...?

Amy Rose oyó una voz a su espalda, volteó y entró en pánico al ver a Metal Sonic enfrente de ella. A su lado estaba la eriza que había iniciado todo al aliarse con Eggman, Sunshine.

-¿...Amy?

Se puso en posición de ataque, sabiendo que iría a perder contra ellos dos. Metal Sonic esperó la orden de su comandante, mas ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Lo...Lo lamento, Amy.-murmuró la erizo, con un deje de tristeza en su voz. La rosada apretó los dientes.-...Pero, tengo dos semanas sin comer y quiero cenar algo.

Y dicho eso, imitó la acción de Amy y sacó un martillo de metal puro. Iba a pelear con ella a ver si las ganas de sobrevirvir de la rosada podrían con las de comer de Sunshine.

Metal Sonic solo se preguntó por qué su mano se sentía rara cuando entraba en contacto con la de su superior mientras pasaba toda la pelea.

... Horas después / Base de Eggman...

-¡Suelténme, suelténme he dicho!

Metal Sonic llevaba a Amy entre sus brazos, apretujándola de manera que la había inmovilizado.

Eggman, al ver al robot, la novia "oficial" de Sonic y a su comandante de guerra sonrió ampliamente.

-Informe.-ordenó.

-Metal Sonic y yo matamos a más de cuarenta personas en Station Square. En el camino a la base, nos encontramos a Amy Rose en el camino y se la hemos traído ante usted. Usted decide si quiere dejarla vivir o morir.

-Mátenla ya.

La rosadita abrió sus ojos como disco rayado e intentó patalear, liberarse, hacer algo más no pudo. Metal Sonic empezó a alejarse de Eggman y Sunshine, llevándose a la jovenncita de vestido rojo a la cámara de tortura. La castaña aprovechó para hablar con su amo.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó ella.

-No los maté. Leo, Jade y Cooper están encarcelados.-Eggman le dijo, haciendo que Sunshine suspirara aliviada.- Nunca falto mis promesas, niña.

-De acuerdo. Seguiré tus órdenes todavía pero...-los ojos dorados entraron en un brillo, dando a ver lágrimas.- Si me llego a enterar que le pasó algo a alguno de los tres, no responderé por mis acciones.

Eggman asintió, conforme con el pacto que había hecho. La castaña había sido por primera vez lista en su vida.

...

¿Reviews plis?

Covocatoria de OC.

Denme un comentario diciéndo que quieren partcicipar y les enviaré un PM para darles a ver los datos requeridos.

ATTE: Karoru Gengar.


End file.
